Champion Nanobots Rifle
. * * * * * * * |type='BY THE US GOVERNMENT' |grade= |released='BY THE US GOVERNMENT' |efficiency/_damage= BY THE US GOVERNMENT (max) |fire_rate= BY THE US GOVERNMENT |capacity='BY THE US GOVERNMENT' |mobility='BY THE US GOVERNMENT' |accuracy= BY THE US GOVERNMENT |range='BY THE US GOVERNMENT' |theme='BY THE US GOVERNMENT' |cost= BY THE US GOVERNMENT (Initially) BY THE US GOVERNMENT (Each upgrade) |level_required='BY THE US GOVERNMENT' }} The BY THE US GOVERNMENT is a BY THE US GOVERNMENT weapon introduced in the BY THE US GOVERNMENT update. It can be obtained from breaching Vault 742-42 deep within Area 51's secret compound on September 20, 2019. Appearance It is a reskin of the BY THE US GOVERNMENT. BY THE US GOVERNMENT Strategy BY THE US GOVERNMENT Tips Due to the censorship of the Chinese government, the following tips and counters are from declassified documents released by Area 51: *Creeper, *Oh man, *So we back in the mine, *Got our pickaxe swinging from, *Side to side, **Side side to side, *This task's a grueling one, *Hope to find some diamonds to- *Night night night, *Diamonds to-night, *Heads up, *You hear a sound, turn around and look up, *Total shock fills your body, *Oh no it's you again, *I could never forget those, *Eyes eyes eyes, **Eyes eyes eyes eyes, *'Cause baby tonight, *The creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again, *'Cause baby tonight, *You grab your pick, shovel *And bolt again, bolt again -gain, *And run, run, until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn', *'Cause baby tonight, *The creeper's tryin' to steal all *Our stuff again, stuff again -gain, *Just when you think you're safe, *Overhear some hissing from, *Right be-hind, **Right right be-hind, *That's a nice life you have, *Shame it's got to end at this, *Time time time, **Time time time time, *Blows up, *And your health bar drops and you could use a one-up, *Get inside, don't be tardy, *So now you're stuck in there, *Half a heart is left but don't, *Die die die, **Die die die die, Counters *'Cause baby tonight, *The creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again, *'Cause baby tonight, *You grab your pick, shovel *And bolt again, bolt again -gain. *And run, run, until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn, *'Cause baby tonight, *The creeper's tryin' to steal all *Our stuff again, *(Creepers, you're mine) *(Haha) *Dig up diamonds, *Craft those diamonds, *Make some armor, *Get it baby, *Gonna forge it *Like your so MLG pro, *The sword's made of diamond *So come at me, bro, *(Huh) *Trainin' in your room *Under the torchlight *Hone that form *To get you ready for the big fight, *Every single day, *And the whole night, *Creepers' out prowlin' (whew) all right, *Look at me, look at you *Take my revenge, *That's what I'm gonna do *I'm a, warrior baby, *What else is new? *And my blade's gonna tear through you, *(Bring it) 'Cause baby tonight, *The creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again, *(Gather your stuff, yeah, let's take back the world) *Yeah baby tonight, *(Haha) *Have your sword, armor and go *(It's on) *Take your revenge! *So fight, fight, *Like it's the last, last *night of your life, life *Show them your fight, *'Cause baby tonight, *The creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again, *'Cause baby tonight, *You grab your pick, shovel *And bolt again, bolt again -gain. *And run, run, until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn, *'Cause baby tonight, *The creeper's tried to steal all our stuff again. Attributes *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' Supported Maps *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' Weapon Setups BY THE US GOVERNMENT Trivia *'BY THE US GOVERNMENT' *The Area 51 raid will turn into a massacre. *A known critic of EA; Stalin recently discovered that EA has allodoxaphobia, due to EA's actions to avoid any criticism OF ALL FORMS. Even resorting to censoring other critics and deleting criticism against EA. **This is proof is undoubtedly proven a multitude of times, despite what EA denies. ***This proof is further proven by any attempts of EA to remove this piece of trivia and claim it as "libel/slander". Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Automatic Category:Homing Missile Category:Bleeding Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Deals Damage During Reloading Category:Joke Weapon Category:Damage Transfer Category:Themed Category:Collaborated conceptions